The Fresh Prince of Azeroth
by Arthasvs.Leon
Summary: Arthas has weird dreams.


**Author's Disclaimer****: **I do NOT own the rights to _WarCraft._ Sadly, that is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Which is something else I don't own.

Arthas Menethil, the Lich King, made his way up the many stairs of the spiraling staircase to the Frozen Throne. He grumbled as he dragged himself up the steep steps, worn out and weary from his long day of meeting with Death Knights on battle plans and strategies.

At long last, he reached his seat atop Icecrown, the Frozen Throne, and slumped into the frozen upholstery. Arthas stared out lazily at the eternally dark horizon and listened intently to the waves crashing against the ice. Such a soothing sound it was.

Arthas stretched and let out a yawn as he laid back and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept in quite some time, and now seemed as good a time as any for a nap.

Just as Arthas closed his tired eyes and let sleep claim him, he felt the chair begin to move. A thumping pulse banged in his ears as he opened his eyes, and realized that the Frozen Throne was spinning. To make matters worse, the world seemed to have vanished, and behind his chair was a mural depicting his entire life story.

The beat grew louder and faster as the chair spun, as though it was a spinning metronome. The Lich King shrugged, laid back, and said,

_Now this is a story, all about how,_

_My life got flipped, turned upside-down._

_So I'd like to take a minute,_

_So if you have the courage,_

_I'll tell you how I became the infamous Lich King of the Scourge!_

Arthas slid out of the chair and felt himself plummet to the ground. He landed with a soft thud as a synthesizer joined in the mix and, almost on instinct, began to dance as the tempo kicked up. Suddenly, a shot of his former home appeared behind him and he sang,

_In the capital of Lordaeron,_

_Born and raised!_

_With the Paladins, is where I spent most of my days!_

_Chilling out, making out with Jaina_

_When she used to be cool!_

_And practicing my swordsmanship alongside the pool!_

A hapless peasant ran behind Arthas and seemed to be screaming as a group of ghouls charged at him.

_When a couple of ghouls,_

_Who were up to no good!_

As if on cue, the ghouls jumped on top of the peasant and dragged him out, screaming all the while.

_Started eating peasants in my kingdomhood!_

_I started seeking out the cause, and got into a Dread Lord's hair!_

_Mal'Ganis said, "Meet me in the Frozen North if you dare!"_

_My dad begged and pleaded with me not to go,_

_He even used Jaina,_

_That ho!_

_I gave them a diss,_

_And then I gave them the finger_

_And stole a whole load of ships and posted it on my Twitter!_

An image of Uther Lightbringer's visage materialized behind Arthas as he sang,

_Uther shook his head and said,_

_"King Terenas, this is bad!"_

_"You know your son has just been had!"_

_He went to my dad and told him to bring me home_

_So he sent some fool to my new cold abode!_

_And then I got pissed and burned all the ships!_

_And then I claimed some mercs did it!_

_Muradin didn't like that at all,_

_But still joined me in raiding that frozen hall!_

Frostmourne materialized over the image of Uther, the hilt glowing an unholy blue.

_So I claimed Frostmourne, that cursed yet awesome blade!_

_But Muradin died in such a simple raid!_

_So then I told Mal'Ganis his time had come,_

_I slayed that fool and ran off to the sun!_

_I!_

_Pulled!_

_Up to Lordaeron without a soul!_

_Yep there's nothing in me but an empty hole!_

_Gutted my dad and now the bells have tolled!_

_To proclaim to all, your king has come home!_

Arthas danced and glided along the icy surface of the floor to the beat.

_My king… my king?_

Arthas's eyes shot open and a grunt escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and found a Death Knight staring at him with very open, disturbed eyes.

Arthas glared at the Death Knight and muttered, "Yes?"

The Death Knight gulped and said, "Your troops are here."

Arthas sighed and said, "Very well. Give me a moment alone."

The Death Knight bowed and left his King sitting alone atop the Frozen Throne. Arthas spun pommel of his blade and surveyed the land that was all his, and found himself whistling that now-familiar tune.


End file.
